die Augen
by Golden Marionette
Summary: Karena tak sedetikpun Ludwig menerka bahwa kehidupannya akan berubah semenjak ia bisa melihat hantu semenyebalkan ―dan semanis― Feliciano. AU. GerIta. Review? 8D


Karena tak sedetikpun Ludwig menerka bahwa kehidupannya akan berubah semenjak ia bisa melihat hantu semenyebalkan (dan semanis) Feliciano.

**die Augen**

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya

die Augen © Golden Marionette

Warning: AU, Shounen-ai, OOC, don't like don't read

Genre: Romance/Supernatural/Drama

Prolog

Happy reading!

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya Ludwig Beilschmidt memfokuskan indera penglihatannya ke arah jam tangan analog yang melingkar di lengan kirinya. Ia mendecak kesal saat menyadari bahwa kini waktu telah mendekati tengah malam dan sialnya orang yang ia (atau lebih tepatnya mereka; Ludwig tidak sendirian) belum juga kelihatan batang hidungnya.

Menyandarkan punggungnya pada bagian pintu sebelah kiri Bugatti Veyron miliknya, Ludwig menatap sebuah mobil yang terletak tepat di sebelah kiri mobilnya. Mobil yang menyandang merk Porsche 911 tersebut tampak sempurna dalam balutan pekat langit malam dan temaram lampu jalanan. Mobil dengan gaya _roadster_ klasik tersebut Ludwig yakini telah dimodifikasi bagian dalamnya oleh sang pemillik. Jika tidak, mana mungkin sang pemilik Porsche itu berani mengikutsertakan mobil mewahnya untuk balapan seperti ini, bukan?

Bicara soal pemilik, seorang laki-laki berambut pirang yang tengah duduk di bangku kemudi Porsche 911 tadi rupanya menyadari sepasang iris yang tengah menatapnya. Laki-laki tersebut menghentikan pergerakan tangannya yang hendak mengarahkan burger ke mulutnya sebelum menatap sepasang mata yang terarah padanya. Atap terbuka yang dimiliki Porsche 911 rupanya cukup banyak membantu sang pemilik untuk mengidentifikasi orang macam apa yang sedang memperhatikannya.

"Yo, Ludwig!" serunya. "Dimana kakakmu itu, eh? Gilbert?"

Mendengar nama itu beresonansi di gendang telinganya, Ludwig berjengit. Kembali, ia mendecak kesal namun toh tak ia acuhkan si penanya.

"Entahlah, Alfred," desisnya tanpa berusaha menyembunyikan kekesalan. "Tabrakan di jalan mungkin."

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Alfred tertawa kecil.

"Kau ini…" katanya, "bagaimanapun di kakakmu lho! Yah… walaupun ia tidak sekeren _hero_ sepertiku, tapi tetap saja ia kakakmu!"

Ludwig memutuskan untuk mengabaikan perkataan Alfred. Alih-alih mendengarkan laki-laki Amerika itu, Ludwig justru memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jalan dan mendapati bahwa sebuah mobil Bentley Continental GT tengah bergerak ke arah mereka.

Dengan manuver yang mulus, mobil itu berhenti tepat di hadapan mobil Ludwig tak lupa diiringi dengan suara decitan yang terjadi karena gesekan antara ban mobil dan aspal. Pintu mobil terbuka––menampakkan seorang laki-laki albino berwajah rupawan dengan iris sewarna ruby.

Penampilan laki-laki yang baru datang bisa dibilang cukup simpel. Ia mengenakan t-shirt hitam rancangan Dior Hommes yang dilapisi dengan semi loang coat berwarna hitam. Sebagai padanan, ia mengenakan celana yang senada dengan t-shirt. Sentuhan akhir berupa sneakers biru tua dengan aksen silver. Namun penampilan yang simpel itu toh tetap tak bisa menyembunyikan kharisma yang ia miliki.

Laki-laki tadi melangkahkan kakinya ke arah sang adik dan tersenyum ceria seraya berkata, "Maaf membuat kalian menunggu! Tapi jangan khawatir, aku––yang tentunya awesome––telah datang!"

"Kemana saja kau, Gilbert?" Alfred bertanya di tengah sesi makan burger.

Gilbert menyeringai.

"Ada sedikit urusan."

Kali ini giliran Gilbert yang menyeringai.

"Saat kau bilang bahwa kau ada urusan, apa itu berarti kau habis menemui Matthew?"

"AP––? Hey!"

"Bisakah kita mulai sekarang, da?"

Sebuah pertanyaan dilontarkan oleh laki-laki yang mobilnya berada di sisi kanan mobil Ludwig. Ivan Braginsky. Pemilik dari Porsche Cayenne Diesel tersebut tersenyum ke arah mereka. Namun, entah mengapa terasa aura tak menyenangkan di balik lengkung ekspresif tersebut. Entah mengapa.

Tak mau membuang waktu, Ludwig Beillschimdt membuka pintu mobilnya. Tepat saat itu, suara Alfred kembali terdengar.

"Aku akan memenangkan pertandingan kali ini. Bagaimanapun juga aku adalah sang hero!"

"Che, kita lihat saja nanti."

Membuka pintu mobil lebih lebar, Ludwig masuk ke dalam kendaraan tersebut sebelum menutupnya kembali dan menghidupkan mesin.

Ludwig melirik ke arah kanan kirinya. Ivan dan Alfred tampak siap memacu kecepatan tertinggi dari kendaraan yang mereka gunakan. Sementara itu, Gilbert (yang mobilnya sudah terparkir sejajar dengan peserta lain) juga tampak siap menginjakkan pedal gas kapanpun.

Kembali menatap ke depan, Ludwig melihat seorang wanita muda berpakaian minim berjalan menuju ke depan dengan membawa semacam bendera putih di kedua tangannya. Wanita tersebut kemudian berhenti sekitar 2 meter dari keempat mobil yang mesinnya telah menderu bersahut-sahutan. Ia merentangkan tangan sebelum menyilangkannya dan mengembalikan tangan pada posisi biasa sebagai pertanda bahwa pertandingan telah di mulai.

Ludwig yang melihat pertanda tersebut dengan cepat menginjakkan pedal gas dan berusaha memacu Bugatti Veyron miliknya pada posisi terdepan. Hal itu seharusnya tidak sulit mengingat top speed mobilnya mencapai 253 mph atau sekitar 407 km/jam. Tapi masalahnya adalah, mobil-mobil saingannya kemungkinan besar telah dimodifikasi di bagian mesin.

Posisi sementara pada pertandingan dipimpin oleh Alfred dan Ivan yang saling kejar mengejar memperebutkan posisi pertama. Disusul oleh Ludwig dan kemudian Gilbert.

Pertarungan antara dua Porsche di posisi teratas rupanya menarik minat Ludwig selama beberapa detik. Bagaimanapun juga persaingan dua mobil mewah dengan manuver professional bukanlah hal yang dapat kau lihat tiap hari, bukan?

Kembali memfokuskan diri, Ludwig menambah kecepatan hingga kini posisinya 1 meter di belakang Alfred dan Ivan.

**'BRAAAAAK!'**

Suara dentuman yang diiringi decitan terdengar. Ludwig terbelalak saat melihat bahwa mobil Alfred dan mobil Ivan saling bertabrakan dan saling terdorong berlawanan arah. Pemuda Jerman tersebut merasakan bahwa jantungnya berhenti berdetak sepersekian sekon saat menyadari bahwa Porsche Cayenne Diesel Ivan terdorong ke arah mobilnya.

Secara refleks Ludwig membanting kemudi ke arah kanan. Akselerasi itu sangat membantu rupanya. Alih-alih tertabrak tepat di depan, mobilnya tertabrak di bagian samping dan membuat mobil itu berputar dan terdorong ke arah kanan.

Ludwig merasakan goncangan hebat akibat tabrakan tersebut sebelum ia merasakan sensasi berputar dan terdorong akibat tabrakan tersebut. Terdapat goresan di sana-sini akibat pecahan kaca.

"AAAAARGH!"

Laki-laki berdarah Jerman itu berteriak saat merasakan mata kirinya mengenai sesuatu. Mobil yang ia naiki berhenti, membenturkan kening Ludwig di kemudi. Ludwig bisa merasakan bahwa apa ia yang ia lihat menjadi gelap.

Ia kemudian menyadari bahwa kegelapan tersebut berasal dari kelopak matanya yang mulai menutup. Alam bawah sadar rupanya telah menanti pemuda itu dan menariknya perlahan dari alam sadar.

Gelap.

Makin gelap.

Dan hal terakhir yang ia lihat adalah kekelaman tanpa bias cahaya secercahpun.

* * *

**d. A  
**

**

* * *

**

Silau.

Ludwig mengerjapkan kelopak matanya. Satu, dua, tiga kali sebelum benar-benar bangun dari alam bawah sadar. Hal pertama yang ia sadari adalah langit-langit putih yang tidak familiar. Ia menatap langit-lagit kamar selama beberapa saat. Ludwig tahu bahwa ia berada di rumah sakit sekarang.

Tubunya masih terasa berat. Benturan yang ia alami tentu berpengaruh besar terhadap hal itu. goresan-goresan di tangannya juga mulai menutup. Dan… apa yang ada di depan mata kirinya? Perban?

Ia mengernyit saat ia mengingat bahwa ia merasakan bahwa sesuatu mengenai mata kirinya saat tabrakan terjadi.

"Cih."

Segera ia mengarahkan kedua tangannya untuk membuka perban tersebut. Setelah perban telah bebas dari hadapan mata kirinya, ia membuka kelopak mata kirinya––

"Vee~"

––hanya untuk mendapati bahwa seorang pemuda berparas manis tengah berada di atas tubuhnya.

"Vee~ halo~ Namaku Feliciano Vargas––" Ia menunjuk mata kiri Ludwig dengan telunjuk tangan kanannya. "––Dan aku adalah pemilik dari mata kirimu."

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**

**Author's corner:**

**Tralalala~ trililili~ *nari-nari SKJ***

**Hola~ Ini debut saya di fandom ini, saya harap fic ini tidak mengecewakan bagi yang membaca. Err… awalnya saya bingung loh tentang main pairing buat fic ini. Awalnya sih USUK, lalu SpaMano, ****lalu PrussiaSaya**** dan akhirnya saya merasa bahwa GerIta tampak lebih cocok XDD**

**Mengenai mobil-mobil dan balapannya saya minta maaf kalau ada kesalahan. Anyway, Bugatti Veyron itu keren ya~ walaupun menurut saya lebih keren Audi R8 dan Ferrari F430 #OOT, woy!**

**…Oke, Sekian bacotan gaje dari saya. **

**Review? XD**


End file.
